<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Tunes and Extra Sauce by RiotFalling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467122">Show Tunes and Extra Sauce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling'>RiotFalling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post Iron Man 1, Gifts of varying caliber, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snark, Soft Boys, Valentine’s Day, Ways to go about asking out people who technically work for you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe three years in Bucky is completely in love, and this might be his first bodyguard gig but he's pretty sure that's breaking Rule One. It's definitely one of the top five rules, at the very least. He can't even be surprised with himself either, not when it's <em>Tony.</em></p><p>Bucky’s job is basically to hang out with his crush <em>all the time, </em>and sure sometimes he gets shot or stabbed or has to physically drag Tony out of his lab when he starts sleep-deprived-rambling about building some piece of tech from a scifi movie, but most days Bucky doesn't have a single thing to complain about.</p><p>And then there's Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Tunes and Extra Sauce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts">Sagana_Rojana_Olt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t usually write actual holiday themed fic, because that requires planning and finishing things on time, but here we are only a day late!</p><p>For Saganarojanaolt, I hope you like this gift congrats on winning our silly guessing game!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Tony Stark's bodyguard is... <em>interesting.</em> For a lot of reasons, although the biggest one is the man's insistence on flying around in a suit of armor, nearly getting himself killed on a regular basis.</p><p>When he'd first been hired Bucky hadn't known <em>what</em> to expect, but he wouldn't have guessed he'd spend 90% of his time protecting Tony from <em>himself.</em></p><p>And it <em>is</em> 'Tony'. Halfway through Bucky’s first week on the job, most of which had been spent saying <em>'Mr Stark, please stop trying</em> <em>to ditch me’,</em> Tony had pointed a screwdriver at at him and declared <em>'If you call me Mr Stark one more time, I'm going to hack into that fancy arm of yours and make it play show tunes <strong>all the time’.</strong></em></p><p>Bucky had fixed him with his flattest look, and in his driest voice said <em>‘Joke's on you, I <strong>love</strong> show tunes.’</em></p><p>Tony had laughed, and stopped trying to ditch Bucky or convince Pepper that he didn't <em>need</em> a bodyguard, and that had been that.</p><p>Three years in Bucky has mostly come to terms with the unexpected weirdness that is his job. Like the fact that Tony somehow found out about the childhood nickname Bucky has never been able to shake and now Bucky has a whole slew of <em>new</em> nicknames that Tony is constantly adding to. Or the fact that Bucky has been shot at more doing this than he had in five years of active duty.</p><p>Although to be fair that's mostly his own fault for demanding to go <em>with</em> Tony when he flies off to fight bad guys and save the day.</p><p>It means a lot of Bucky being carried around like a clingy sack of potatoes while Tony soars through the air and a lot of being unceremoniously dumped on rooftops with a rifle to watch Tony's back. It also means countless hours spent with Tony in his workshop so Tony can specially design him guns and bulletproof gear and anything else Tony thinks he might need, and then just kind of... hanging out to watch Tony work.</p><p>Bucky's argument for inviting himself along is still that he's not a very good bodyguard if he lets Tony go running into danger without him. Which is <em>technically</em> a true thing, but the real truth is that before very long at all Bucky just hadn't been able to stand the thought of Tony out there on his own, trying <em>so hard,</em> with no one watching out for him.</p><p>He's still trying to figure out if that had been Pepper's exact plan when she hired him. Bucky is also trying to figure out if he should <em>thank</em> her.</p><p>So maybe three years in Bucky is completely in love, and this might be his first bodyguard gig but he's pretty sure that's breaking Rule One. It's definitely one of the top five rules, at the very least. He can't even be surprised with himself either, not when it's <em>Tony.</em></p><p>Bucky’s job is basically to hang out with his crush <em>all the time, </em>and sure sometimes he gets shot or stabbed or has to physically drag Tony out of his lab when he starts sleep-deprived-rambling about building some piece of tech from a scifi movie, but most days Bucky doesn't have a single thing to complain about.</p><p>And then there's Valentine's Day.</p><p>It's the third year Bucky has worked for Tony through this particular holiday, and the second since he realized he's <em>helplessly in love</em> with Tony. Bucky is enjoying it even less than he had last year.</p><p>He's sitting at the island in Tony's kitchen and trying not to visibly pout when the elevator doors ding open, and Bucky's head snaps up hopefully. It's immediately obvious that this <em>isn't</em> Tony finally emerging from his lab though, instead the elevator is stuffed full of gift baskets and giant boxes of candy and in the middle of it all is a harried looking Happy Hogan. Bucky tries not to let his disappointment show, but judging by the widening of Happy's smirk he's not particularly successful.</p><p>“Got another haul here,” Happy says and gives the stuffed bear tucked under his arm a little shake, “Everything has been scanned and I deem it safe, if unnecessary.”</p><p>“Great, there’s still a little space left on the counters,” Bucky says and manages not to roll his eyes <em>too </em>hard as he gets up from his seat to help Happy unload everything. </p><p>They end up having to stack some of the smaller gift baskets on top of each other, and if Bucky is eyeballing the one full of bottles of hot sauce, well that’s his business. Tony doesn’t even <em>like </em>hot sauce, he prefers his food spicy with actual peppers or not at all, and it’s not like he’ll miss <em>one </em>basket.</p><p>Not when there are gifts literally <em>filling </em>the kitchen, everything from the standard flowers and candy to watches and tie pins and stuffed animals. Bucky is pretty sure he saw a couple actual, physical <em>books, </em>which, do they know <em>anything </em>about Tony?”</p><p>It’s not really a surprise that Tony has lots of admirers, both among people who know him and people who don’t. He gets friendly gifts from business partners and ‘friendly’ gifts from exes, expensive things from people he met once at some event and long rambling letters to remind him who they are. </p><p>It’s just a little sad how few of them <em>actually know Tony.</em></p><p>Based on the past couple years, the only things Tony willcare about are the small things from people he’s helped, either through SI or as Iron Man. Sure, Tony tries to pretend he <em>doesn’t</em> care, but every year he carefully pulls out and saves the usually hand-made gifts and cards. Hell, last year Bucky had to help him make room in his closet for all the hand-drawn valentines from kids, featuring various artists’ interpretations of the Iron Man suit.</p><p>If this year is anything like the past couple, Tony will give everything a cursory once over, grab the few things he actually wants, and not even glance at most of the gifts.</p><p>“Has the boss even started going through all this yet?” Happy asks once they <em>finally </em>finish unloading the elevator, and it’s officially spilling into the living area now.</p><p>“Nope, still down in his mad science lab,” Bucky says and this time he really does roll his eyes, “He has yet to come up an’ experience the magic of the holiday.”</p><p>“Huh,” Happy says with a confused look that Bucky can relate to, because usually by this point in the afternoon Tony would <em>at least</em> be digging through the chocolate. "Have you started eating his candy yet?"</p><p>"I'm <em>going to,</em> if he doesn't come outta hiding soon," Bucky grumbles and yeah, he's not hiding his pout very well at all anymore.</p><p>"Well dig me out one of the assorted boxes," Happy says, holding out a hand and mercifully not calling Bucky on his probably <em>painfully</em> obvious pining, "I like a little risk in my life."</p><p>Bucky snorts and hands over one of the extra large boxes as he says "I don't think this one even has an answer key, knock yourself out.”</p><p>Happy takes the box and gives him a lazy salute before heading back towards the elevator, and Bucky is once again left alone with the mountains of thoughtless gifts.</p><p>Generally Bucky thinks he handles his useless crush pretty well, but Valentine’s Day is always a bit of a struggle. He’s not crazy about the barrage of reminders that Tony could have just about anyone he wanted, that he could do <em>way </em>better than Bucky. </p><p>Because Bucky <em>already knows that, </em>thank you very much. </p><p>Tony doesn’t actually get out much, other than the occasional date to some charity or press event, and even that's been happening less and less lately. Most of the year it's pretty easy to ignore the fact that Tony is <em>so far </em>out of Bucky’s league it actually <em>is</em> a little funny. He and Tony might be friends, and he might get Tony all to himself most of the time these days, but Bucky <em>knows</em> it won't last forever. </p><p>One day Tony will find someone who actually deserves him, and hopefully Bucky will still be around to make sure they treat him right. Bucky just doesn't need that fact rubbed in his face for an entire day.</p><p>It's probably counter productive to his own mental health, but Bucky starts sorting through the gifts just for something to do with himself. He makes a small pile of things he thinks Tony will actually want, everything addressed to Iron Man and anything that looks like it was written or wrapped by a kid. Just when he thinks an envelope with a tiny doodle of Tony wearing sunglasses over the armor holding up the stamps from Ms McGowan's fifth grade class is going to pull him out of his funk, Bucky comes across stupidly expensive cufflinks from Tony's stupid asshole ex and he's right back to grumpy. If that gift ends up at the <em>very</em> bottom of a pile shoved way in the back, well that's Bucky's business.</p><p>He would probably be less annoyed if he wasn't already on edge, but Tony has been acting <em>weird</em> lately. He's been shifty and elusive, locked up alone in his workshop working on something he claims is <em>'top secret.'</em> Like it hasn't been <em>years</em> since he gave a second thought to Bucky knowing what amazing thing he's inventing now.</p><p>To top it all off, last week Bucky got an email about an update to his employment contract, and how it now includes an insane severance pay. Which he apparently gets if he leaves this job for <em>any reason.</em> It’s enough to last him an entire lifetime and then some, probably, and Bucky doesn’t know what he’s supposed to think about that.</p><p>It seems unlikely that he’ s going to be fired, but that hasn't stopped him from worrying about it for the past six days. He hasn't fucked up, Tony is still alive and in one piece after all, and Tony stopped trying to run him off <em>years</em> ago. So Bucky doesn't know what gives, and he hasn't even been able to <em>ask</em> Tony because the man has been steadfastly avoiding being in the same room with him for more than five minutes at a time.</p><p><em>Has</em> he done something wrong, and Bucky just doesn't remember it? Did he piss Tony off somehow? Or worse, did Tony finally notice Bucky's giant awkward more-than-a-crush on him? Sure, everyone else in the world seems to be onto Bucky, but Tony has somehow remained blissfully unaware, Bucky has somehow avoided making a complete love struck fool of himself <em>in front</em> of Tony up until now. Bucky doesn't <em>think</em> he's fucked that up, and he doesn't think Pepper or Happy would rat him out. They mostly seem fondly bemused by Bucky's pining, once they realized he wasn't going to be a creep about it. He just wants Tony to be <em>happy.</em></p><p>He also wants Tony to take more breaks and nearly get himself killed less often, but he'll settle for the first one.</p><p>When Bucky realizes his thoughts are starting to spiral into the all-too-familiar hole of useless pining he gives himself a firm mental shake. He got through Valentine's Day last year, he can do it again. He just needs to find something productive to do with himself, something that's <em>not</em> asking JARVIS to ask Tony to evacuate the lab for the fifth time today.</p><p>He ends up sorting candy. It's a pretty decent, mindless distraction, and it's hard to tell if that's what makes Bucky feel a little better, or the fact that he eats all the coconut filled ones that Tony hates anyways. Tony can never be bothered to check <em>which</em> assorted chocolate he's about to eat, and as hilarious as it is watching him make disgusted faces before giving up halfway through one box, Bucky figures he'll save Tony the trouble this year.</p><p>He doesn't look up when the elevator dings again, expecting it to be Happy with another load of candy and flowers and other gifts. And Bucky is <em>almost </em>done arranging all the for-Tony candy into two boxes, he just has to figure out how to make these last three pieces fit.</p><p>But it's Tony's voice that echoes out of the elevator as he groans <em>"Oh,</em> my <em>god</em> it smells like an entire flower shop up here."</p><p>Bucky's head snaps up and it's all he can do to shove down the dopey grin that wants to take over his face, instead shrugging one shoulder as he says “Have to take your word for it, think I lost my sense of smell a couple hours ago."</p><p>Tony laughs softly, shoving his fingers through the messy curls of his hair as he shuffles out of the elevator. Bucky does <em>not</em> think about how much he'd love to get his own hands in Tony's hair, or how much he'd love to gently wipe the smear of grease off Tony’s cheek, because that is <em>not</em> a helpful line of thought.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony says when he reaches where Bucky has taken over the rarely-used dining table and his eyes are doing that shifty thing again, refusing to land anywhere <em>near </em>Bucky, “What, uh, what’re you up to?”</p><p>“Sortin’ through your treasure trove here,” Bucky says with a jerk of his head towards the mess that is the kitchen, and then pops one of the coconut filled chocolates into his mouth before adding “Takin’ all the good stuff for myself.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Tony says with an awkward, jerky nod, “Anything, uh, <em>good?”</em></p><p>He’s been getting progressively twitchier the past week and now he’s practically <em>vibrating </em>in place with visible nerves, but Bucky has no idea what it’s about and Tony doesn’t seem inclined to share. He in fact seems determined to act like everything is normal, like he’s <em>not </em>literally wringing his hands right now, and Bucky doesn’t know what to do but go with it until Tony feels like talking.</p><p>So he directs Tony towards the pile of letters and says “I sorted that out for you. And your chocolate, here—“ He holds out both the boxes, wiggling one and then the other as he says “This one is filled with cherry, an’ this one is orange creme, you weirdo.”</p><p><em>“Ooh,”</em> Tony says excited and finally loses the edge of panic that’s been lingering around his eyes in favor of grabbing for the second box and shoving several chocolates into his mouth at once. "Mmm, you're the best," Tony says happily, and luckily turns to examine the small stack of cards and messily wrapped gifts before he can see the stupid grin that Bucky can't fight down.</p><p>"The one on top there is from the children's hospital that lunatic tried to hold for ransom last month," Bucky says, leaning a little closer because he's kind of been <em>dying</em> to know what's in that one. Those kids were <em>adorable.</em></p><p>Luckily Tony abandons the envelope he'd been examining to grab for the long, narrow box, immediately tearing into the happy face wrapping paper, and Bucky won't have to wait much longer. Tony makes a soft sound like he's been punched in the gut when he lifts out a tie, pale blue with what looks like a hand painted Iron Man in a flight pose on the wide end. The red and gold is unmistakable, even if the armor is mostly a collection of loosely connected boxes.</p><p>"Oh my god," Tony says softly, his eyes gone misty as he rubs a thumb over the lumpy paint, and Bucky has to shove more candy in his face so he won't do something stupid. Like start <em>cooing. </em>"This is the greatest thing I've ever seen," Tony says, quiet and serious, "I'm going to wear it to everything. All the places."</p><p>"I dunno," Bucky says thoughtfully, “I think they did it upside down, it's gonna look like you're flyin’ into your own crotch."</p><p>"Shut up <em>shut up,"</em> Tony demands, laughing and smacking at him with the tail end of the tie, “How <em>dare </em>you criticize the children, you <em>monster!” </em></p><p>“I don’t know what my problem is,” Bucky says agreeably, swatting back at him with one hand, and Tony finally stops flailing the tie at him to drape it around his neck with a huff. While Tony is distracted carefully knotting it Bucky pushes himself up from his chair and steps around the table, reaching out to snag the small note left in the tissue paper of the box.</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you both so much! The kids haven’t been able to stop talking about you, and they hope you like the ties.’</em>
</p><p>Bucky is rereading the note and trying to make sense of it when he hears Tony rustle through the tissue paper as well before saying "There's one for you too!”</p><p>"What," Bucky says flatly, his head snapping up so fast that it makes him a little dizzy.</p><p>Sure enough Tony is holding up another tie, this one a light gray. And sure enough that’s Bucky painted on it, mostly a lumpy black blob but the tech goggles and mask Tony designed for him along with the oversized rifle are more than enough to identify him.</p><p>“That’s terrible, I can’t believe they let the kids paint a gun,” Bucky says as he reaches out to take the tie from Tony, his voice coming out thick and weird around all the emotion suddenly clogging his throat. “Did they give me <em>war paint?”</em></p><p>“I dig it,” Tony says, stepping in a little closer to inspect the tie with him, “You should consider rocking that look in real life.”</p><p>“I look like a raccoon,” Bucky complains without any heat at all, running one finger over the smudges of black paint and the little smirk on tie-Bucky’s face.</p><p>“If you don’t want it,” Tony says, reaching out one hand with a teasing grin.</p><p>“Back off, <em>mine,” </em>Bucky says quickly, looping the tie around his neck and tying it into a loose knot before Tony can get any ideas, “You have your own tie.”</p><p>Tony just snorts and instead uses his outstretched hand to straighten Bucky's tie. He's <em>so close</em> now, close enough that Bucky can see the flecks of lighter color in his eyes and when Tony's gaze flicks up to him Bucky's breath catches in his throat. Tony licks his lips, long eyelashes fluttering as he blinks, and Bucky doesn't remember to breathe until the elevator dings and Tony jerks away.</p><p>"Hey boss," Happy says in greeting, eying them both with a wide grin before he nods down to the pile of boxes and awkwardly shaped packages in his arms and says "Nice ties. I've got a couple more things here for you, and your pizza is here.”</p><p>"Is that from Saccone's?" Bucky asks as soon as the smell hits him, thanking <em>god</em> for the conveniently timed distraction.</p><p>"Perfect, thanks Hap," Tony says quickly, all but sprinting across the penthouse to grab the pizza box. It leaves Happy unbalanced, awkwardly juggling a couple gift baskets and a giant candy bar, and Tony winces apologetically as he says "You can drop the rest of that wherever.”</p><p>"You got it, good luck," Happy says with a wink and starts juggling everything towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Good luck with what?" Bucky asks, narrowing his eyes. All he gets in response is Happy smirking wider and Tony flashing him a nervous smile, so Bucky changes tracks and insists "That <em>is</em> from Saccones."</p><p>"Yep, and if you want any you're going to have to follow me-e," Tony says, wiggling the box at him as he steps onto the now empty elevator, and Bucky follows him automatically even though he can't help wondering <em>why.</em></p><p>If Tony ordered pizza he must have done it while he was down in his workshop at some point today, so why didn't Happy bring it there? Why, when Bucky glances back before the elevator doors close behind them, is Happy grinning widely as he tries to find space for everything on the table? And if Tony <em>does</em> in fact intend to share the pizza then why do they appear to be heading <em>back</em> down to the lab?</p><p>Bucky wants to ask, but the awkward tension is swelling up between them again as he watches Tony nervously shift from foot to foot out of the corner of his eye, and Bucky can't force the words out. They've nearly reached the workshop floor when Tony breaks the heavy silence, and Bucky almost jumps.</p><p>"Did you get a chance to read over that new contract?" Tony asks. eyes fixed straight ahead and his fingers tapping against the box in his hands.</p><p>"Yeah," Bucky says slowly, <em>"What—"</em></p><p>He's cut off by the elevator doors dinging open, and then Tony is shoving the pizza box into his chest and saying "Here, take this, I have to- one sec—"</p><p>All Bucky can do is follow after him in confusion, taking in the more chaotic than usual state of the lab. From experience it seems a lot like Tony has spent the past week nervously pacing, picking things up just to set them back down immediately, and if there’s any sign as to what has Tony such a tense mess then Bucky can’t find it.</p><p>Tony doesn’t say anything else either, just starts pacing around the lab and muttering to himself, too quietly for Bucky to hear. He’s running his fingers through his hair again and Bucky has completely forgotten about the pizza in his hands in favor of watching Tony with concern.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on?” He finally can’t resist asking, because it’s clearly <em>something, </em>and if he’s about to be fired he’d rather just get it over with so Tony can stop tearing his hair out.</p><p>“I have,” Tony says and then pauses, spinning to face Bucky and looking a little manic as he puts his hands on his hips and says “I made something.”</p><p>“Okay,” Bucky says slowly, because that is not what he was expecting and he’s kind of wondering if he should worry about any tiny death bots running around. Or some kind of horror movie machine. When Tony doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to elaborate Bucky tries for a smile and says “Just, please tell me you haven’ <em>actually</em> built a tie-fighter, I <em>promised </em>Pepper.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Buckarino, if I build a tie-fighter I just won’t tell you,” Tony says and at least he cracks a smile, even if it is small and wavering, and Bucky latches onto it like a lifeline.</p><p>“It’s like you don’t love me at all,” Bucky says with a sad sigh that feels entirely too real, <em>whoops, </em>and he hopes he’s just imagining that Tony’s laugh comes out a little strangled.</p><p>“Hush, you know I would tell you about spaceships,” Tony says, his smile gone lopsided and fond, “I mean I made something for <em>you. </em>If you want it. You don’t have to. This is probably a terrible idea.”</p><p>“You make me lots of things,” Bucky tries to point out, because he <em>does, </em>but Tony shakes his head with a huff and then spins on his heel and marches off to his main work table.</p><p>Where instead of explaining anything, Tony drops his forehead to the table with a low groan and then just stays there, his breathing visibly picking up speed with every second.</p><p><em>“Tony,” </em>Bucky finally says, the helplessness he feels creeping into his tone and at least it seems to pause Tony’s hyperventilating, <em>“What </em>is goin’ on?”</p><p>Tony’s shoulders lift as he drags in a deep breath and then he pushes himself upright again, pointing a finger at Bucky as he says “Just, when Rhodey asks, you have to tell him I actually went through with this, okay? Because he will <em>not</em> believe me when I tell him.”</p><p>“Seriously, what th’ fuck is happening?” Bucky demands, clutching the pizza box a little closer to his chest because okay fine, three years in he is still kind of <em>terrified </em>of Tony’s oldest friend. Possibly even more so now than he was when he first started because Bucky is pretty sure Rhodes caught him mooning in Tony’s general direction the last time he was in town.</p><p>Tony is starting to look a little manic again, his eyes wide and panicky as he says “You know you can quit, right?!”</p><p>
  <em>“Tony—“</em>
</p><p>“Okay! Okay,” Tony holds up his hands in a placating gesture, then reaches under the table and says "So, pizza, yes, it's your favorite, extra sauce, and- and I made you this—"</p><p>And with that he pulls out a metal bouquet of flowers from under the table, the stems all in silver and the blooms shining red and gold.</p><p>Bucky just stares at him, mouth probably hanging open stupidly, his brain completely offline. He knows he needs to say something, he needs to do <em>something,</em> with every second that Bucky stays frozen Tony twitches a little harder, but first Bucky needs to remember how to<em> breathe.</em></p><p>"The middle flower has a button in the center," Tony says helpfully and Bucky <em>hates</em> himself for the nervous waver in Tony's voice as he adds "It plays show tunes." Bucky finally unfreezes enough to let out a shaking laugh and Tony smiles a little wider, the flowers a little steadier in his hand as he asks "Be my valentine?"</p><p><em>"Fuck yes,"</em> Bucky breathes out instantly, doesn't even have to think about it, and before he realizes he's moving Bucky is across the lab, setting down the pizza so he can carefully take the bouquet from Tony</p><p>"You can quit," Tony reminds him but he's smiling widely now, hope and happiness making his big brown eyes <em>shine,</em> "You don't have to say ye—"</p><p><em>"Fuck that," </em>Bucky says with feeling, holding the flowers closer, "You're <em>never</em> gettin' rid of me. I have pizza an’ flowers an’ this is a <em>date."</em></p><p>"Yeah it is," Tony says gleefully and reaches over to flip the pizza box open, "And if you're <em>real</em> lucky, BuckyBear, maybe you'll even get a kiss at the end.”</p><p>"If <em>you're</em> lucky," Bucky shoots back, but based on the way Tony is grinning at him Bucky doesn't think either of them will have to rely on luck.</p><p>They eat the entire pizza straight from the box, sitting plastered against each other on the lumpy couch in the corner of the workshop, and Bucky hits the button on his flowers so many times that Tony threatens to take them away from him. Once the food is gone Tony pulls him into a kiss that tastes like tomato sauce and chocolate, only to jerk away with an offended squawk when Bucky continues humming against his lips, and Bucky is laughing as he pulls Tony back in and kisses him harder.</p><p>It's Bucky's favorite Valentine's Day ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>